1. Field of the invention:
This invention relates to novel derivatives of benzodiazepines and methods of preparing them. The compounds of this invention are highly active central nervous system depressants.
2. Description of the prior art:
Related compounds have been previously described, see for example, J. Het. Chem. 8, 181 (1971); Tetrahedron letters 3869 (1970); and U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,317.